shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalance
- When Sara is possessed by Mallus, Ava is able to get her back. • • • • • Enemies to Lovers • - Literally. All the Legends (and Gary) want them together. • • • • • • • • • • • }} Avalance is the femslash ship between Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Season 3 ARUBA-CON The Legends break into the time Bureau where they have a standoff against several time agents including Ava. Sara eventually disarms Ava, and the two groups are at a stand still till Rip Hunter arrives. Later the Legends have to stop Julius Caesar from conquering the world, and Ava and Sara fight alongside one another. After the fight Ava tells Sara that her team is worse than she imagined. FREAKSHOW Ava tracks down the Legends issuing their arrest. She breaks into the Waverider where she and Sara engage in a fight. The two are unable to get the upper hand on one another, and end up collapsing in exhaustion. The two take a break in the galley and get some water. The two talk about the state of Legends when a miniature version of the Sabertooth Tiger returns to normal size. It chases the two through the ship eventually cornering Ava. Sara saves her using one of the time bureau bracelets, but accidently locked them in the ship prison. Ava slips that there’s an unknown force out there that the Legends are going to have to face, but doesn’t continue, angry at the Legends incompetence. When the other Legends let them out of the prison, Sara asks what Ava meant by an unknown adversary but Ava doesn’t answer and leaves. BEEBO THE GOD OF WAR Sara is predictably apprehensive about having to speak to Ava when she calls the waverider. However she is surprised when Ava offers her condolences for Martian's recent death. When Sara sees how quickly the anachronism is cementing, she asks Ava for her help which Ava is more than happy to give. While on the mission, a couple of vikings asks if they have husbands and Sara gives Ava an interesting look when she says she's "not the husband type". When the Dark's step in and make the anachronism worse, Ava request the Time Bureau send more agents to help, but instead she is ordered to return. After Sara is taken into Mallus's realm, Ava pulls her out having come back believing she needed to help. THE CURSE OF THE EARTH TOTEM NO COUNTRY FOR OLD DADS THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE CUDDLY Season 4 THE VIRGIN GARY HELL NO, DOLLY! Sara thanks Ava for spending the night at her place instead of Ava's. Ava says that she likes sleeping by Sara, but isn't overly fond of sharing a bathroom with so many people. Garima walks past, Ava shocked that Sara let Mick keep using Bridget's diary. Sara says it keeps Mick happy, as they walk into the kitchen. Ava insists that Mick stop using it, but Zari and Ray also think it's better to keep Mick happy. Ray finds a quiz on the back of the cereal box about serial killers, which Ava finds the answer wrong, meaning a fugitive is involved. They then head to New Orleans in the 1800s. Moments Season 3 Zari *Ava and Sara have a standoff in their time ships *Ava tells Sara that the Legends would be placed under arrest if they met again Return of the Mack *Sara contacted Ava about the deaths of the Time Agents *Ava informed Sara that her team was free to fly through time Season 4 Tagumo Attacks!!! * Ava tells Hank that she was going to spend Thanksgiving with her girlfriend, but Sara was working overtime. Hell No, Dolly! * Sara and Ava are surprised by Ray's mustache * Sara is concerned about finding a murder board in Ava's closet * Sara defends Ava's actions to Mick Seance and Sensibility * Sara has a lust dream about Ava. Hey, World! * Sara and Ava hug after Nate comes back from the dead. Quotes Fanon Shipping for the two was slow at first, but many were drawn to the idea. Those liking the enemies to friends to lovers trope were especially fond of shipping the two. Shipping took off more after episode 9, and became even more so after episode 10 when it was officially made canon that the two liked one another. Many were extremely happy when the two got together, and it was literally the only thing talked about on tumblr post episode. When the two broke up many people were upset, but were more easily accepting of it, since the show is on the CW, and they are most likely going to end up back together, which they did by the end of the season. While they broke up again in season four, it was only for two episodes that time. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ava/Sara on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKI : Trivia * Many members of the Legends ship the two of them. ** These include, Leo, Gideon, Zari, Ray, Nate and Amaya. ** Gary, a member of the time bureau, also ships them. *Avalance won the comicbook.com's Golden Issue Award for Best TV ShipBest TV Ship. * Ava and Sara were on Zimbio's TV Couple March Madness 2019, beating out Shea in round 1, but lost in round 2 to LyattTV Couple March Madness 2019. * Caity Lotz (Sara) played a character named Ava in The Machine. Gallery Avalance Lieing.gif|Freakshow Avalance Gaydar look.gif|Beebo the God of War Avalance Sword.gif|Beebo the God of War Avalance Kiss.gif|The Curse of the Earth Totem 312 Avalance End fight.gif|The Curse of the Earth Totem Avalance bed.jpeg|Necromancing the Stone 404 Avalance (1).gif|Wet Hot American Bummer 408 Avalance Kiss.gif|Legends of To-Meow-Meow 413 Avalance (1).gif|Egg McGuffin 413 Avalance (2).gif|Egg McGuffin 413 Avalance (3).gif|Egg McGuffin 413 Avalance (4).gif|Egg McGuffin 413 Avalance (5).gif|Egg McGuffin 413 Avalance (6).gif|Egg McGuffin Videos All Sara & Ava scenes - DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 4 ClexaCon 2019 - Avalance Panel Avalance - Love Me Like You Do Sara and Ava (AvaLance) - One Last Time ● sara & ava avalance halo Ava x Sara Don't Let Me Down References Navigation